Tropiezo con el Ego
by Mery Weasley
Summary: El Karma puede jugártela en los momentos menos oportunos, y si no que se lo pregunten a James Potter. Nunca imaginó hacer el ridículo delante de la única chica inmune a sus encantos. Este Fic participa en el reto "Situaciones embarazosas" del foro "Las Cuatro Casas"


**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de este fic pertenecen a J.K Rowling**

 _Este Fic participa en el reto "Situaciones embarazosas" del foro "Las Cuatro Casas"_

* * *

 **Tropiezo con el Ego**

Hacía un día perfecto para estar en los jardines de Hogwarts. El curso estaba llegando a su fin, cuatro jóvenes de sexto curso estaban sentados bajo un frondoso árbol. Uno de los jóvenes, de pelo negro y rebelde, jugaba con una pequeña snitch, mientras observaba al grupo de chicas que tenían delante. De repente, al ver cruzar el jardín a un joven delgado, de pelo grasiento y una nariz puntiaguda, una idea apareció en su cabeza.

–Ey, Canuto –dando un codazo a su amigo, señaló con la cabeza hacia el joven que avanzaba cargado de libros–. ¿Qué te parece si ayudamos a nuestro gran amigo Quejicus?

–Una gran idea, colega. El pobre va demasiado cargado.

Los dos jóvenes se levantaron y se dirigieron, con paso firme, hacia el otro muchacho. Los dos amigos que se habían quedado bajo el árbol les miraban con curiosidad. Cuando James y Sirius se colocaron delante de Severus, el joven Potter le cogió los libros mientras su amigo se encargaba de sujetar a Severus.

–Vaya, vaya, si es nuestro gran amigo Quejicus. ¿A qué se debe tu salida de la biblioteca? ¿Una rata se ha reído de tu pelo grasiento y has huido?

Severus no dijo nada, solo miraba con desprecio a aquel cretino de Potter. Por el contrario, su amigo Sirius le reía todas las gracias. Al ver que una joven pelirroja se acercaba al lugar donde estaban ellos, James se descolocó el pelo como hacia cada vez que veía a Lily. Realmente le gustaba aquella chica. Eran tan guapa, tan inteligente y… le odiaba tanto.

–Evans, ¿Te apetece ir al lago conmigo cuando acabe con Quejicus? –James volvió a tocarse el pelo, mientras miraba a Lily de forma seductora…O lo que él pensaba que era una mirada seductora.

–Si es para ver cómo te ahogas, por mí, cuando quieras –Lily no se detuvo ante aquel numerito. Desde hacía tiempo ya no se llevaba bien con Severus, por lo que no hizo ningún comentario ante el estado en el que se encontraba el Slytherin. Siguió andando en dirección al Lago Negro.

–¡Genial! Tomaré eso como un sí. Ya verás cómo al final te gusta –volviendo la vista hacia Severus–. Bueno, Quejicus, ha llegado tu hora. Evans me espera y es de mala educación hacer esperar a una señorita.

Con un movimiento de su varita, Severus quedó colgado boca abajo. Todos los alumnos que habían acudido hasta allí, reían ante la visión de su compañero. James guiñó un ojo a Sirius, quien se encontraba en el suelo, riéndose.

–Si me disculpáis todos, tengo que conseguir que Evans caiga a mis pies.

Comenzó a andar hacia la chica, quien se había dado la vuelta al escuchar este comentario y le miraba con verdadero odio en los ojos. James iba mirándola, mientras se pasaba la mano por el pelo con aires de grandeza. De repente, tropezó al pisarse los cordones de sus zapatos y, delante de todos los que habían aplaudido su broma, cayó al suelo de boca. Al levantar la cabeza vio, para su desgracia, unos ojos verdes que le miraban con un destello de triunfo. Había ido a tropezar justo a los pies de Lily.

–Vaya, Potter, ¿Quién decías que iba a caer a los pies de quién? –la voz de la joven estaba cargada de burla.

Las orejas de James se volvieron rojas. Todos los que minutos antes se reían de la situación de Severus habían hecho un corro a su alrededor y se reían sin piedad de su tropiezo. Él, James Potter, el mejor buscador de Gryffindor, el que siempre arrasaba entre las chicas con sus andares despreocupados y su pelo desordenado… Había hecho el ridículo delante de todo el colegio y, lo que era peor, delante de Lily Evans, la única que se resistía a sus encantos. Para James Potter, había llegado la hora de retirarse a vivir a La Casa de los Gritos y no volver a salir en la vida.


End file.
